The Carver
De'ebo, better known as The Carver, or his name as a Dekn Lord, Hash'bor'kanibal, is the first of the eight "Hethe," the Gods that created all of existence. He''' is the evil of existence, referred to as '''The God of the Godless. '''He commonly appears to beings through his vessel, '''Lucifer "Luke" Anton. Story Origin and Background In the beginning, there was nothing. This nothing had a name, which was De'ebo. Anything else to how he came to be is unknown, other than he was the first of the eight "Gods", known to fanatical religious beings as "The Hethe." He is the one who created Existence, intended as a "blank canvas" of sorts for he and the other Hethe to create on. He was the one who created the first beings, The Dekn. He also created the first of a small race of beings known as "The Deedrn",the first being an entity known as 'Indroi Faccilis.' At some point, De'ebo entered existence, as the first entity in existence, the first of the Dekn, who donned the name Hash'bor'kanibal. Background The Dekn were the first beings created from The Hethe, and Hash'bor'kanibal was the first of them. What his actions were in the beginning are a mystery, but he eventually rose up as Emperor amongst The Dekn, and would become a well known enemy amongst The Arkn. Hash'bor'kanibal presumably used his shape-shifting powers to begin posing as an Arkn Lord over time. As an Arkn Lord, he began seducing the Arkn Priestess of Heart and Salvation, Kry'atha, into creating an offspring. This offspring, named Eris Storn, became the first Arkn/Dekn hybrid. Hash'bor'kanibal hid this child from Kry'atha stating that the production had failed. Distressed about the loss, Kry'atha left her sisters and submitted to Hash'bor'kanibal, trying two more times, creating Xerix Storn and Barith Storn. Soon after Barith formed however, Kry'atha discovers the Hash'bor'kanibal's true self, as a Dekn Lord. Despite learning of the Hash'bor'kanibal's true Dekn Lord self, Kry'atha still loved him. This love, possibly born through manipulation, led her to forgive Hash'bor'kanibal and denounce her ways as an Arkn. This pseudo-defection to the other side turns former Arkn Priestess Kry'atha into Kry'toha, The Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. In time, The Arkn Lord Gilgamesh Xeth'i'stral, one of the first few Arkn, was to attach to humanity as a guardian. While the intentions were good, Gilgamesh mistakenly started the first war of mankind. For this, he was separated from contacting the other Arkn and remained a God in the eyes of humanity. This sight angered Hash'bor'kanibal, who wanted the attention. He went down to humanity's realm to reason with Gilgamesh, but a fight ensued and ended up destroying a large portion of humanity. This destruction enraged Hash'bor'kanibal, who preceded to behead Gilgamesh and carve his skull into a sickle-shaped weapon, that he named Imulsyr, Killer of Kings. Promptly after on-the-spot leaving the Arkn, Hash'bor'kanibal, now known as The Carver following this escapade, brought the bones of Gilgamesh to a place of pure darkness and began to construct The Infernous. Once complete, the Carver allowed Gilgamesh to transfer part of his living legacy into a child before he sealed him away in darkness and torment. From here, his fear and agony began to form inself into a source of pure power, which the Carver used to fuel the molding of the Infernous by trapping Gilgamesh forever in this state of agony. He is known to the Dekn as The Heart of the Infernous. The Carver may have been involved with The Watchers fornicating with humans, due to the fact he has a Nephilim child, however, it is unknown how his child came to be, and this is debatable as of now. What is known is that The Carver is the one who informed The Arkn Cabinet of The Watchers' actions, in which both sides begin slaughtering The Nephilim and The Watchers as a result. Only several children are sealed away in secret by Raziel, and only several watchers survived, one of which was Asmodeus, the son of Abaddon and brother to Raphael, who, upon banishment, became one of The Carver's right-hands. Unknown to Kry'toha at the time of her rule's beginning, one last child was being spawned by her. Because of this, the birth of the child came to be the only pure-bred child of the Dekn. This child, became the Prince of The Infernous, holding rights to Emperor-ship should its father ever fall. After the pure-dekn child is born, Kry'toha leaves the Carver's side and goes off in secret only to be seduced once again by him, only this time, he had been pretending to be a lowly Dekn counterpart. This newly spawned-from-the-cluxious child was named Jezzebellus, and soon after becomes the Princess of the Infernous. Kry'atha however did not agree with her child's new rule and confronts the Carver, only to learn that he had gotten Asmodeus to spread lies to Jezzebellus about her mother. This in turn, has Carver throwing Kry'atha into a deep pit of The Infernous, at request of his manipulated daughter. At a certain point in time, The Carver is conjured by The Hooks Killer through the human body of a man named Lucifer "Luke" Anton, who he merged with. Through him, The Carver uses his body as a natural appearance towards many characters. The Knight Shift Eons after The Carver revealed his true form and betrayed The Arkn, The Arkn Cabinet gathered together and proposed an idea to kill The Carver within his own realm. Their first initial choice was their King, Uriel, who had been the son of Gilgamesh. To their surprise, Uriel declined, claiming he wouldn't kill a fellow Arkn. The Arkn Cabinet then goes to their next choice, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles; Ellpagg. Ellpagg willingly enters The Infernous, under the ruse of attempting to convince him to rejoin the Arkn. When Ellpagg is sent into The Infernous, his memories as an Arkn are stripped from him, and he is left vulnerable to the eternities of torment that The Infernous and The Carver has waiting for him. Ellapgg is given a camera, which gives a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Ellpagg's eternities as the "audience" of The Knight Shift assumes the roles of the Arkn and Dekn viewing his torments. Soon enough (eight eternities after his torment begins), the Carver reveals himself and begins personal torments of Ellpagg, before an entity known as Malek ends up rescuing Ellpagg and bringing him to the son of the Hethe, Cedric Kharon. This, in turn, also allows The Carver a chance in finding Ellpagg at his strongest upon finding Michael Knight, who had been Ellpagg's guarded human at the time. The Carver orders from Michael Knight the location of Ellpagg, and once learning that he is a vessel for him, Ellpagg and Carver have a short face off before deciding to have a chat over tea. The Carver informs Ellpagg that The Hethe, the prime evil, as well as the creators of existence, require his assistance. Later, before the events of May 15, Michael tears into reality and meets up with The Carver. The Carver informs Michael that The Hethe are coming for him. Much to The Carver's surprise, Michael is revealed to be a vessel for an apparent "Fallen Hethe" named Edgar. Edgar then shoots The Carver in the head. Within The Infernous The Carver, upon being shot in the head, returns to The Infernous, now as a prisoner of the cage he once built. He is there with Ellpagg, where The two talk and plan on finding a way to escape The Infernous together. However, The Carver winds up having to face his own personal hell, Ellpagg coming to full power and overpowering The Carver. Upon returning from this hell, The Carver begins attacking Ellpagg and the two have a brawl, during which, they mention the other ArknAngels, and how The Carver is one of them through the body of Lucifer. The Carver is eventually overpowered by Ellpagg, who briefly departs. Upon returning, Ellpagg finds The Carver apparently dying due to his vessel, Luke Anton, wearing thin. Ellpagg departs and seeks the help of The Hethe. The Carver's fate is left unknown afterwards. Escape from The Infernous Not dead and still within The Infernous, The Carver meets up with Michael Knight again, after he was gutted by The Hooks Killer. The two strike up a deal to escape The Infernous, The deal being that Carver leaves with Michael and the two assassinate Cecil Xereth, as long as that The Carver becomes his guardian. Betraying Michael, The Carver then departs on his own and leaves Michael in The Infernous. Eventually, after Michael is broken out of The Infernous by "Edgar", now revealed to have been Azrael Michaelis Winter, Michael is taken over by The Carver, who sends a message to the ArknAngels to warn them of the oncoming war, and in the midst of this, Carver informs Michael that he is, in fact, not an ArknAngel. Upon learning this, Michael is distraught. Ellpagg discovers that The Carver had manipulated others into thinking Michael was an ArknAngel, whereas in reality, Michael had been The Carver's Nephilim son the entire time, bred to be his vessel, and managed to finally use him as such due to Michael's agreement on the deal. Ellpagg allows himself to be possessed by a shard of the fragmented Hethe, Malek, and goes forth to battle The Carver, who manages to escape when he arrives. The Threat Upon Michaelis entering The Infernous due to his death at the hands of Samael Crow, his time there is interupted by The Carver himself, who proceeds playing Russian roulette with Michaelis. After all the shots reveal to be empty, Carver then uses Imulsyr to gouge Michaelis' eye out, and proceeds to tell him that he intends on going after every being in existence and destroying them all. Michaelis informs him that he and the other ArkAngels will stop him, only for Carver to respond with progressive torment, severely wounding his arm and other body parts. The Carver then casts Michaelis out of the Infernous for him to inform the other ArkAngels, after warning him that no one is truly ready for him. While Michaelis is left in The Infernous after rescuing Tobias Kestler, he encounters The Carver while examining the first tree. He attempts to fight him, but is proceeded to undergo persistent torment by him. The Carver grows infuriated with Michaelis for not learning what he truly is based on his power, and begins to reveal that he is, in fact, the Hethe known as De'ebo. He brands Michaelis with a brand that will burn whenever one of the Hethe comes near. Before leaving again, Deebo warns him that the next time he sees Deebo, it wont be in his current form. Paranoid, Michaelis shoots Michael Knight in the face in an attempt to counteract this. However, upon learning what he did, he breaks down, and Deebo leaves. Appearance and Personality The personality of The Carver varies entirely on the vessel of which he is taking. In order to better affiliate with the Arknangels, The Carver uses Hooks to find himself a suiting vessel, and ends up with Luke (Lucifer) Anton. With Luke's personality being a more fun and outgoing, The Carver appears as less of a threat to both Michael and Knight, and under the name Ed (as a callback to his buddy Hook's nemesis Edmond Carey). Due to its nature, its appearance varies from person to person. *''To Cedric Kharon'': The Carver appears as a tall, red, skeletal creature baring many scars in the shape of animals on it's bony body. When utilizing one of the various animal's traits, the default being a bull's horn and a snake's tongue, the scars will bleed yet cause no visible harm to the Carver. *''To Ellpagg'': The Carver appears mainly as the 'Edmond persona' to Ellpagg, changing up and showing himself as a multi-armed demonic creature during one of the Knight's sanity attacks. *To Michael Knight: Michael sees the Carver as Luke Anton, but the two never met nor are they from the same reality so there is no recognition factor. However, Michael was revealed to be The Carver's Nephilim son. Despite being his child, Carver threatens, attacks, torments, and possesses Michael. Abilities The Carver appears as whatever it knows will cause one the most pain and suffering, generally disturbing things, beings which appear intimidating or ones that will cause you personal psychological pain from the tormenting it causes. It can drive any known being to insanity when locating their every horror and playing upon them; even The Dekn themselves. It has the ability to appear as anything that will cause torment and pain, even the unknown, or impossible, so long as it can strike horror and indistinguishable fright into the masses. Gallery TheCarver.jpg|The Carver in his monstrous form. Carver.png|The Carver as he appears in 8 The Shift. CarverOffice.jpg|The Carver in his office. CarverMC.png|The Carver pointing a gun at Michael. HashBorKanibal.png|The Carver speaking with Ellpagg. TheCarver.png|The Carver as he appears in his fight with Ellpagg. Carver-0.png|The Carver as it appears to Michael Knight in the Infernous. Carver.gif|The Carver possessing Michael Knight. CarverAttackingMichaelis.png|The Carver carving Michaelis' eye out. CarverThreatensMichaelis.jpg|The Carver informs Michaelis of his plans. Category:Supreme Beings Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Angel Category:Evil Light Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Gaolers Category:Trap Master Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Male Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Fighter Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Outright Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Deities Category:Parents Category:The Heavy Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Ruler Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Honorable Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Empowered Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Egomaniacs Category:Life-Drainers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Provoker Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Guardians Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Extortionists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Lustful Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Harbingers Category:Supernatural Category:Scythemen Category:Mongers Category:Death Gods Category:Skeletons Category:Deal Makers